


Daddy's Little Boy

by BWolf_20



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Baby Carl, Baby mentality Carl, Daddy Negan, Diapers, Gen, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan cares for Carl, No Romance, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-con situation, Past Brainwashing, Past Character Death, Past tragedy, Rick's survivors defeated in war, Twisted yet Gentle Negan, forced age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWolf_20/pseuds/BWolf_20
Summary: The war is won by the wrong side, and in the aftermath, Negan decided to claim Carl as his own by forcing him into the role of a baby. Negan just loves caring for his precious boy and being the best father that he can be.





	Daddy's Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by coming across a couple of Carl/Negan fics. I've never seen the pair depicted any other way other than romantic, so I thought of something different. There's nothing sexual between them here at all.  
> This is also inspired by my own fic "Baby Steps" that centers around a mentally de-aged Rick being cared for by Carl.

_“What are we going to do with him?” Arat asked as she looked down at the kid lying flat on his back on the ground. His face was frozen in misery as tears streaked down his cheeks._

_Negan walked over with what was left of his bat, the handle, gripped in his hand. The boy could have been considered dead if it weren’t for the steady rise and fall of his chest. The others might prefer him dead considering he’d done just as much damage to them in the war as his father had, but to Negan he was still a kid._

_He pitied Carl, lying on a field that was littered with the dead members of his community. Only a small few were allowed to live. They would become his new workers and make up for the trouble they’d caused, serving him for the rest of their lives. Negan turned his attention a short distance away where his men were holding their guns on a horribly injured Rick Grimes. He was clutching a bloody hole in his side. Negan could already tell the man wouldn’t last, and that of course would leave Carl without a father. In his opinion, Carl deserved a better father anyway, and that in turn inspired an idea._

_“I’m keeping him,” Negan muttered. He crouched down and wiped away a tear with his thumb. It took a few minutes before Carl shifted his eyes on him. Negan smiled at him softly. “Don’t worry. Daddy’s gonna take good care of you.”_

 

Negan woke up just as he always did to the light streaming through the window. As usual, he’d woken well rested. The Sanctuary was rebuilt and back in working order, and new communities were putting in their services. There was no more war or loss of Saviors to worry about. There was only one concern, and he heard said concern making little whimpers in the corner.

Negan stretched and proceeded across the room where a large man-made crib stood.

“Daddy’s coming baby.”

After quickly getting dressed, he leaned over the side of the crib. Inside, Carl was curled on his side wearing nothing but a short light blue shirt with a duck on the front, and a diaper. He ran a hand over his head, causing him to open his eye. Negan had long since discarded the bandage covering the hole, and produced a real eye patch for him. Negan appreciated how bad-ass it made him look even in his cute state. 

Carl yawned cutely and rolled onto his back. Afterwards he seemed to recall what was troubling him as his lower lip started to tremble and tears streaked down his face.

“Did my poor baby have a bad dweam?” He proceeded to rub his stomach in soothing circles. Carl sniffled and nodded slowly. “I’m sorry. Daddy’s gonna make it all better.”

He reached in and easily lifted the young teen into his arms. He crossed over to the drawer of a dresser that contained the baby’s supplies and pulled a red pacifier from a container. Before Carl’s crying turned into a full on bawl, Negan popped the pacifier between his lips.

Almost at once, Carl started up a sucking motion and willingly rested his head against his shoulder. Negan crossed back to the bed and gently rubbed his back.

“It was just a bad dream little prince. Everything’s gonna be alright.” 

Negan hummed a soft lullaby to him as he recalled the earlier days when Carl wasn’t nearly as calm. He remembered how he thrashed and cursed whenever Negan attempted to put him in his first diaper. In the end he’d been forced to tie him down.

 

_“Don’t fight it baby. You need your diaper, otherwise you’ll make a big mess, and we don’t want that do we?”_

_Carl just glowered at him from his position on the bed where he was spreadeagled, with limbs tied to the posts. Negan had managed to cut away his pants and boxers, insisting he would no longer have need for such apparel._

_“Fuck you!” he yelled._

_“Now now, daddy doesn’t want to hear that kind of language,” Negan warned lightly while waving a finger at him. “Baby’s don’t talk like that.”_

_He struggled harder against his bindings._

_“Let me go! I’m not a baby!”_

_“Don’t be silly, of course you are. You’ll realize it soon enough.”_

_Carl looked at him desperately now, but Negan was too busy getting the diaper and powder together._

_“Just let me go. Please.”_

_Negan only smiled as he lifted his bottom to powder it._

_“A poor little baby like you can’t possibly care for himself. Not when you have no one.” Negan watched his face crumble and knew he was thinking of his loss. He shushed him and ran a hand down his face. “Don’t worry baby, daddy’s here. Daddy’s going to wipe those troubles away. I know you won’t understand, but I’m doing what’s best for you. After what you’ve lost, you’d be nothing but a shell out there among the dead, and it wouldn’t take long for you to join them.”_

_Negan slipped the diaper under his bottom and began taping it up. Carl shook his head in disbelief before making eye contact with Negan again._

_“Then just let me die,” he begged. “You killed my family…please just, let me go with them.”_

_His expression turned grim as he looked at the boy. It was a clear sign to him that Carl wouldn’t stand a chance on his own in the mental state he was in. The kid was in need of an easier way of life; one where he didn’t have to worry about death or trying to survive; one where he could let go of the past and start a new life that was a hell of a lot better than the first._

_He kissed his forehead then rubbed his thumb over his cheek._

_“No, you’re going to live. In time you’ll realize your family is right here. Daddy’s right here, and I’m going to make sure you have a happy life. Something your old daddy failed to give to you.”_

_Afterwards he strapped a pacifier in his mouth, silencing anymore protests from him._

 

When Negan felt he was calm enough, he stood and pulled him away from his shoulder.

“Better?” 

Carl nodded as he continued to suck on the pacifier.

“Good.” He tickled underneath his chin, making him pull back with a smile. “That’s what I like to see. Come on. Let’s take a little walk.”

He adjusted Carl from his front to his hip then strolled out of the room.

Negan traveled the halls of the Sanctuary with Carl calmly looking around. It had taken a good three months for him to resign to his fate, then another three to develop the mentality that he had now. Had the war not already done damage, he was sure it would have taken longer. Despite his success with Carl, it was still an adjustment for his own people who would still toss him looks as if he was crazy. He didn’t care, so long as they never upset his son. He knew in time they’d come to see it as natural, and even sweet. 

Heading his way with a baby on her hip was one of his wives. The baby in question happened to be Judith.

“Well hello sweetheart,” he greeted with a big grin. “Carl, isn’t your sister looking beautiful today?”

Carl took her in with interest and gave her a little wave, which Judith returned, smiling. No longer did he demand to see her as he’d done in his earlier days.

In the beginning, Negan had kept her separated from him, in the fear that it would disrupt the process of his new life. Once Carl became his baby, Negan reintroduced him to his little sister who was now in the permanent care of his ladies as it was easier for him to handle one baby. 

“Have the boys returned yet?” Negan asked the woman.

“Not yet, but hopefully they’ll have some nice things for your little man.”

She tapped his nose playfully before moving along. Rachel was one of the few women who adored Carl the way he was.

Negan continued onward until he made it outdoors. The working Saviors immediately dropped to their knees as he passed. One worker in particular, a thin, pale man with long hair whose feet were chained, trembled slightly. It hadn’t been an easy process to get Daryl on board. 

Carl briefly looked down at him, but showed no sign of recognition. Instead he wrapped his arms around his daddy as he walked in view of the fence which was lined with walkers. In his mind, they were monsters that still creeped him out on occasion. Negan patted his shoulder reassuringly as they passed a familiar walker wired to the front of the fence. Though the walker’s back was facing them, Negan still worried that Carl might recognize his old man. 

Rick would forever snarl and growl as a permanent security measure impaled on the fence. It was also a strong warning to anyone who dared to oppose the Saviors. 

Carl’s eyes shifted over to the monster in question as Negan narrowed his eyes at it. He was an example of failure when it came to fatherhood, and whenever Negan had his baby with him in Rick’s presence, he held him a little closer. Carl whimpered slightly, but it didn’t last. Soon he was shifting his eyes elsewhere.

Negan broke into a smile and kissed his forehead, pleased at how calm his baby had become around the walkers now.

“That’s my big boy. See, they aren’t so scary. Daddy’s so proud of you.”

He turned and headed inside to the cafeteria. 

At one of the tables was a high chair that he had ordered his men to structure. He walked up to it and gladly deposited Carl into it. The boy didn’t put up a fuss as he brought the tray down. After that, one of his men working as one of the cooks walked over with their food. Negan’s plate consisted of ham and eggs while Carl received a bowl of mashed peas.

Negan hummed as he popped the pacifier out of his mouth and gathered up a spoonful of peas.

“Alright, open wide for me so I can land this plane without any trouble.”

He made little airplane noises which was enough to get a chuckle out of Carl who opened his mouth for the food. Others in the room didn’t pay them any mind as they’d grown quite used to the scene. 

When they’d finished breakfast, Negan took Carl back up to the room for a little playtime before his nap. 

 

Near the crib was a makeshift play mat with various toys spread out onto it. Once Negan sat him down, Carl reached for a colorful truck that had seen better days, and began rolling it around as he sucked furiously on his pacifier. Negan sat in the rocking chair and just observed him. There were times when he thought back to the days of Carl acting as a brave little psychopath, but all in all he really preferred him this way.

A knock on the door alerted his attention.

“Come in.”

He turned to the Savior entering the room.

“The boys are back,” he said. “Got a shitload from what I’ve seen.”

“Hey!” Negan said sharply. “How many times do I have to warn you about the language around the baby.”

The man bowed his head.

“Sorry sir.”

Negan leaned in close, smiling as he clapped his shoulder.

“Looks like it’s the iron for you. Now get out.”

The frightened Savior hurried off. Negan turned back to see Carl looking up at him in concern.

“Don’t worry little prince. You just keep on doing your thing.”

But Carl couldn’t, and Negan soon realized why as a new smell began to fill the room. The clear sign of a loaded diaper. 

Negan crossed over and pulled him into his arms.

“Let’s take care of that sweet pea.”

The most difficult part of his transformation, had been trying to get the kid to use the diaper willingly. 

 

_“Only big boys use the toilet sweetheart, and you are not a big boy,” Negan had told a very pissed off Carl who was doing all he could to keep from pissing himself in the new diaper. “Come on. Trust daddy. I’ll clean you up right away.”_

_“Bastard! I’m not a damn baby, and I’m not letting you treat me like one!”_

_Carl was currently tied down in his crib to prevent him from escaping. Negan reached down and lightly pressed his tummy, making him squirm._

_“It’s okay sweet pea. I know how hard this is for you, but it’ll pass soon enough.”_

_After some time, Carl’s cheeks turned red as he couldn’t hold it in any longer._

_“That a boy,” Negan praised._

 

Negan laid Carl gently on the large table used for changing. Carl calmly sucked on the pacifier as his daddy undid the sides. Going number two had definitely been a hard case for Carl on his own. Luckily his men had found some laxatives to encourage the baby to trust in the strength of his diaper. There was no going back to underwear and toilets now. He hummed a gentle tune as he discarded the diaper then set to work on cleaning his rear. The baby didn’t squirm nor appear bothered by any of it. He just allowed Negan to powder his cheeks before sliding a fresh diaper underneath. 

“Hope the boys scrounge up some more adult diapers,” he muttered. “Otherwise we’ll have to try something else.”

“Alright baby, let’s go see what the boys brought.”

Carl looked intrigued as he clapped his hands, making Negan chuckle.

 

Towards the end of the day, Negan had settled in the rocking chair with Carl lying across his lap. He picked up a warm bottle of milk from the table and eased the nipple into his mouth. Carl suckled down the milk like a thirsty babe, no longer concerned about looking foolish. He squirmed a little but stopped when he became comfortable again on his daddy’s lap.

Once he was full, Negan pulled him over his shoulder and patted his back. It took a minute or two before Carl burped.

“There you go. Nice and full. Now, go play.”

He sat him down in view of the mat. Carl glanced up at Negan with a smile, before crawling over to it. He had long lost his privilege of using his legs and was now reduced to crawling. Negan just loved the image of his little diapered butt wiggling as he scooted across the floor.

Negan turned his attention to some of the supplies that his men had managed to get out of their new communities. Three boxes were filled with new baby supplies as well as some hard to find items like two footie pjs large enough for Carl’s size. It pleased Negan to know that even in this world, he’d still be able to care for Carl just fine.

 

As night rolled around, Negan fitted Carl into his new red pjs. 

“There now. You’ll be all cozy for bedtime.” He tickled his feet, making him kick his feet and laugh.

He pulled him into his arms and walked over to the crib. 

“Alright my little prince. Time for beddy bye.”

Carl’s little lip trembled and he tightened his grip around him as he whimpered.

“Oh sweetheart, don’t worry. You’re alright. You’re not going to have any more bad dreams. But if you do, I’ll be right here okay.”

Carl searched his eyes for a moment before he opened his mouth.

“Daddy,” he said quietly. 

The word caught him off guard. Then he broke into a wide smile.

“You’re first word,” he said happily. “And it’s the best word.”

He tickled his chin and kissed his forehead, making him smile. 

“Daddy’s always going to be here for his little prince.”

After another kiss, then a light hug, Negan laid him gently in the crib. He grabbed a little teddy bear off the shelf which Carl immediately reached for.

“Nighty night angel.”

A minute later Carl rolled over, hugging the teddy bear to his chest, and shut his eyes, feeling quite safe and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> There's very few de-aged 'Walking Dead' fics, and I've definitely never seen one with Negan. Maybe in time there'll be more :)


End file.
